New beginnings after Mexico
by Ilovedensi1711
Summary: A little story about Kensi and Deeks moving forward.
1. Chapter 1

The sun beat hot on her body. Her head was spinning from the combination of the heat and minimal water. Turk was kind enough to give her what he had left, but she needed to sparingly share it between her and Deeks. He was so heavy, but she kept her strength. She felt frustrated, angry, sad, but most of all scared. Scared that he wouldn't wake up, scared that the cartel would find them, scared she would never see her teammates again, and scared they'd never be able to make up from their argument in the parking garage. She tried to make jokes, tried to entice him with the promise of desert sex, tried to stay strong, when all she wanted to do was collapse from exhaustion and pain. She dug deep in her soul to muster the strength to keep going. She knew she couldn't stay in one place for long. His weight was nearly double hers, and being unconscious made him heavier. Finally she found a place of solace. An abandoned church she could rest and regain her strength. She didn't know how she made it there. Miles through the terrain, she couldn't control her tears. They poured out of her brown eyes, rolling down her blood stricken face. She begged him to wake up. Begged God to help him wake up. She needed him. She wanted to make things better with him. They couldn't end this way. She promised herself she'd make every effort to make him happy if he'd just open those baby blues. She realized in that moment that as much as she loved her job, she loved him more. She laid there as the sunset began to darken the room and talked to him about their wedding on the beach. She chastised him for being so muscular, which made him heavier. She told him, she could keep going, but she needed him to wake up, to tell her everything was going to be alright, most of all, that they were going to be alright.

Her body finally won over her mind and she drifted to sleep. Cradling over him to keep him warm. She was burning up from the heat, but knew he was close to going into shock. If he didn't wake soon, she was frightened he never would. She felt him stir beneath him. The sun had finally settled. He was moaning something about the baby, She couldn't quite make out.

"—-

"How is he?" His elated voice rang through the bedroom. He laid his head on her belly, feeling his little boy kick.

"Maybe he'll be a soccer player," Kensi beamed.

Everything he wanted was coming true before his eyes. The room began spinning and Kensi began bleeding. Blood was everywhere. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't move. A flash of light and the memory was gone.

Deeks, open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes," she kept pleading with him.

"Where's the baby?" He panicked feeling Kensi's tone belly.

His body was tensing. He couldn't quite get his eyes to open fully, even though he thought they were open. Finally he regained consciousness. He saw Kensi stained with blood, not fully remembering what happened. He tried to joke, which relieved Kensi. He just wanted to see her smile. In her smile, he was home. The pain was gone and the only feeling he knew was pure love.

She was a bit intrigued by his dream. "Tell me more about the baby?"

"You really looked beautiful. We were so happy. Our little boy was going to be born soon."

"Boy?" She inquired.

"It was a boy growing inside your belly."

"I thought you were hoping for a girl?"

"Either would be amazing, but then the baby was gone," he began to be sad.

She stopped questioning but he went on.

"Your belly was flat, and then I woke up and saw you all bloody."

"I'm sorry baby, you should rest a little now. We need to move again soon."

—

She woke him again when it was time to move. He sat up and felt like he was going to vomit. The room was dancing in circles around him. The perks of moonlight hurt when they hit his eyes. He knew she was right, they had to keep moving.

A man appeared and called his wife to help them, so he said. Instead they wanted to turn them in for the bounty on their heads.

Another crack to the head by someone who wanted to gain from the unfortunate events in saving Mosley's son. The lights went black again.

—-

"I'll get him, you rest." Deeks kissed his wife's forehead. "You did enough work."

His son was perfect. Wrapped in a blue blanket only wearing a fresh diaper. His wife delivered their baby at home as she intended to do. Her strength amazed him. She was so strong. She carried this perfect human in her body for nine months and delivered him free of drugs. The labor was intense but only lasted four hours. She rested as he tended to their child.

He cradled their son as he brought him to his mom. "Thank you." He told her as he handed her their perfect creation.

Again, as quickly as he was there in the happiest moment of his life, he was swept into nothingness. Pitch black surrounded him as he searched for Kensi and their son. The only thing he could see was emptiness. His head was pounding. All he could feel was the spinning sensation around him.

—-

She knew she had to get him to the hospital. She had no problem pushing the dead woman and half dead man out of the car. They tried to take them to their certain deaths and she was damned if she was going to let their story end that way. She got him to the hospital, where he began to get the treatment he needed. She didn't leave his side once they got on the helicopter. The team stabilized him and the Medevac unit was ordered by Hetty to have one seat available for her. She held his hand the entire flight to the Naval hospital. She was exhausted, but refused to rest until he was situated in his new hospital room. She paced as he went for tests, cursing herself for the words she said to him before they headed on this hellish mission. She thought about his dream and smile came over her lips. She had hoped that meant he still wanted to marry her, but she was so unsure. She hoped one day she could give him the child he desperately desired. He returned still unconscious, she curled up beside him and slept.

—-

His head was still pounding. He could hear the beeps of the machines. He looked around and realized he was finally in the hospital.

"Hey," he woke her and looked at her, "Hi"

"Hey, anything hurt, do you need anything?"

"I could use an aspirin like the size of a basketball."

"Sure," she smiled.

Their eyes said everything, no words were needed. They could see each other's souls, but he needed to say them. She attempted to stop him before he began.

"Just get some rest,"

"No, Listen I need to be with you. I was I was wrong. I want,I want to marry you and if you marry me I swear to God, I'll give you everything I have in this life."

"I love you so much." She kissed him gently.

"I don't want to do this without you " he continued on.

"I will give you everything I have in this life," she repeated his words.

Something inside her changed at that moment, more than she had ever known. Their lives were crazy, they did so much good, but her life was nothing without him.

—-

She was finally able to bring him home. He had spent three weeks in the hospital monitoring his concussion and being scanned for any additional bleeds. He was anxious to get back home and into his own bed.

"How would you like to celebrate my homecoming?" Deeks eyed his fiancé.

"Your still supposed to be taking it easy. The doctor said at least two more weeks before returning to semi normal activity. And Another month before even considering full duty work."

"We could go to the beach. Some fresh air would be good for you."

"That sounds amazing." He kissed her sweetly.

It had been A long six weeks for Kensi. Working and making sure Deeks was following orders. In two weeks he could return to light duty, so she wouldn't spend the day worrying because she'd be able to check in on him even if she was in the field.

Callen still hadn't been cleared for full work, Deeks had been called by Whiting again, leaving Sam and Kensi to partner up again. The day was stressful for both Deeks and Kensi. They met at the beach to unwind.

"I'm so sorry you had a rough day. I missed you."

"Whiting told me to tell you she's sorry she had to drag me away again."

"If she was so sorry, she'd stop dragging you away."

"Touché. Let's go home," he said still seemingly distracted.

"Is there anything I can do to help you unwind," she whispered in his ear when they arrived back at their place.

"I can think of a few things," he smiled. "Now that I've been fully cleared for active duty."

—-

Two more months past, it was October now. The fall air in LA was crisp and cool. Sam and Kensi were still the most well off of the four. They still continued working on the cases that were most pressing. Callen finally got cleared to be back in full swing. He was anxious to get back in the saddle. Once again the broken band was back together.

Kensi woke up to a text. They were needed in OPS ASAP. She wasn't feeling right this morning. She assumed the months had finally caught up to her. She didn't realize she had missed her pills while on the mission in Mexico. His recovery in the hospital, didn't give her much time to think. The last few months had been so intense, it was the last thing on her mind. She felt nauseated and dizzy. She hadn't really let herself recover as she tended to his needs while trying to work. Things were finally somewhat normal at work. Today's early morning call was in regards to a new lead on the Patton Project. Although the team was finally puzzled back together, Management was still a mess, but it didn't stop their work. Hetty was in and out on trips to Washington. Mosley was all but fired, being out on unpaid leave due to the mess she created. The team had a new ally helping, but he was more legal than anything. Kensi was unsure what to do. A flash came across her mind, Was she pregnant? Could she be this quick? Deeks noticed she was a bit off this morning?

"Are you ok, princess?"

"Ya, I just think the past months are catching up to me. Maybe my adrenaline fatigue."

"Listen, we can make this a guys day if you need to rest. No one will blame you Kens. You're the only one who didn't take any time off. You tended to me, worked and dealt with a huge chunk of the investigation. "You need to rest. I promise to call you if we need any help."

She knew Deeks was right. She didn't take any time off. Maybe she was just exhausted. Reluctantly, she agreed. Mostly for the fact that if she was pregnant, Deeks would never forgive her if she risked their baby for this job. She wouldn't forgive herself either.

After Deeks left, Kensi's phone rang almost as if someone was watching, waiting for him to leave.

"Hello,"

"Good morning Miss Blye. Needing a sick day today?"

"Hetty, how did you know that? Deeks literally just left."

"Haven't you figured out by now, I know everything." Kensi could hear a tone of laughter on the other end of the line.

"Is it ok? I know this is a huge important case."

"You made a huge impact on this case once, I think the boys can handle it without you for a day. There may be something bigger going on with you as well, that's a huge deal."

"Hetty?" She questioned.

"Don't worry, I will not say anything until you know for sure. And with that said, I have set you up an appointment with the highest regarded midwife in the nation. Your appointment is at 11. Enough time for you to get a little more rest."

"Shouldn't I tell Deeks?"

"I suggest you confirm it first. We wouldn't want our boy disappointed if it's not the case."

Hetty was definitely correct. All the visions of her being pregnant during his concussion. The same dream plagued him night after night.

"I have some other news for you as well. I have been offered to move up the food chain and take over the EAD position. I accepted on a year to year basis, knowing I am going to have to finally retire one of these days. This gives them time to find a suitable EAD, my hand gets to be in every candidate, so not to put this team I created in unnecessary peril ever again."

"Hetty, that's great. But what about your position."

"Well, Miss Blye, it appears Director Vance and I have had some common thoughts over the past year. Your work has not gone unnoticed and it seems our Dear Granger, I miss that man,"she sighed briefly, "our dear Granger had contacted The Director shortly before he passed recommending you, when I finally hung up my gear. That day has come and if you are interested, the position is yours. You will be able to still do the job you love and be safe for your family."

"Hetty, I don't know what to say."

"Go to your appointment, talk to Mr Deeks. You have til the end of the week to make a decision. Although, I feel it's already been made."

Tears were forming in the agents eyes. She was nervous and excited. She loved working with Deeks, but they'd find a new way to work together, being parents. She was afraid to get her hopes up. She laid back down, but couldn't rest. Her head was forming all the possibilities of their future. Although, it wasn't the way she would have planned, she was beginning to feel elated. She just hoped it was actually real. Not being able to sleep, she showered and got dressed. She had time to run to the store and home before her appointment. She looked up to the sky, "I know I've exceeded my pleads with you over the last few must, but please let this be real." She could already see the excitement in Deeks eyes. She stomach felt like a million butterflies were swirling in unison.

"You must be a very special lady," the midwife entered. "Henrietta only calls in her favors with me for the most important people in her life."

Kensi blushed. "I appreciate you getting me in at the last minute. I had no idea."

"Don't worry, Henrietta filled me in. You have nothing to be nervous about."

"Nervous? Im scared to death."

The lady laughed. She was younger than Hetty, but older than Kensi's mother. Maybe in her early 60s kensi surmised. She was caring and gentle with every touch. She finished her exam and told Kensi to sit tight. Her assistant rolled in a small machine with a computer monitor attached. It reminded Kensi of the wondertwins. How they would tell her the machine was too outdated and they would find a better option. She wondered if the dynamic she had with her team would change drastically being their boss. Then she thought about Hetty, and knew she could still have a family relationship with them. They were already a well oiled machine that could continue on together as one.

"This is going to be cold," the assistant said squirting gel onto Kensi's belly.

"Wait? Does this mean I'm," she paused.

"Yes, your pregnant. And we are going to take a look at your little person right now," the midwife informed her.

Kensi laid her head back, unsure of what she was feeling. The assistant turned the monitor towards her and showed her a shot of her unborn child. She gasped. Immediately she was in love. She touched the screen. "My baby."

"You're almost 8 weeks Kensi. That's a little further than I would have liked to start younon vitamins, but it shouldn't be a problem. Everything looks to be developing nicely. I would put your due date around May 29th, give or take a few days since you cannot tell me the day of your last menstrual cycle."

"I'm sorry about that. With my job, I," Kensi couldn't discuss national security obviously. Her midwife placed her hand on Kensi's shoulder.

"I understand. I've known Henrietta a long time," she winked. "Do you have any other questions before you go. I left a prescription for vitamins and your baby's first photo at check out for you. I need to see you back in four weeks. Congratulations Ms Blye."

"Thank you," she exhaled long and hard. She couldn't believe what was happening. She drove home in a fog. Deeks had texted her to see how she was feeling and let her know they'd be done early this afternoon.

She decided to attempt grilled cheese again. This made her quite nervous after the last attempt. She took Deeks' advice and made it the way he suggested. He also had swore he'd never criticize her grilled cheese again as well, so she felt pretty safe. She set the table and placed an envelope up against the glass at his seat. She paced the room. She couldn't sit, she was so anxious to share the news. She couldn't believe they were having a baby. After their fight in the garage, to his near death in Mexico, to finally setting a date for their wedding, to her promotion, It was a whirlwind but she was happy.

He came through the door as Kensi was standing in the kitchen. He saw dinner ready and called to her. "Kens"

"Hi baby," she said softly. "I made grilled cheese. Hopefully the way you like it."

"Well, I promised I'd never criticize it again, I'm sure it's perfect." He sat at the table admiring the effort his fiancé put forth. "Are you feeling better?" He motioned to join him.

She looked down. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. She knew he'd be elated about the first part and hoped he'd be happy and supportive of the second.

He noticed the envelope right away. "Baby what's this?"

"Open it."

He eyed her and then the grilled cheese. He wasn't sure what to think. "Kensi your freaking me out." He said opening the envelope. He pulled out the picture which looked like a blob to him. "What is this baby? Is it a tumor? Are you dying, baby you can't die, we haven't got married yet," his words were rambling with panic.

"No babe, I'm not dying. I don't think your little mutant ninja assassin would appreciate being called a tumor."

"What?" He looked shocked. "What did you say?"

She took his hands. They were shaking. She placed them on her stomach. "Daddy, I'd like to introduce you to your baby."

Deeks just started at Kensi in awe. He was frozen with shock. He couldn't form words.

"Deeks? Are you ok?" She began to get worried.

He moved his hands and grabbed her face and began kissing her. He stopped and looked her in the eyes, "are you sure. A baby."

"Yes Deeks, I'm sure."

"How long have you known? I would have went with you."

"I actually had no idea until this morning. After you left Hetty called and said she had everything arranged."

"Hetty? You told Hetty before me?" He looked a tad bit disappointed.

"I didn't tell her anything Deeks, its Hetty,"

Deeks nodded knowing she was right. Hetty has a way of knowing things before they did themselves. "Baby what about work, your job, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. The wedding, oh baby."

"Babe, babe relax."

"Kens,"

"Relax. There's more. When Hetty called, she told me she's no longer going to be the operations manager."

"Well that makes it easier. I don't know if I can handle another Mosley."

"Can you handle a Kensi?"

He looked at her in more confusion. "Maybe my brain bleed is coming back?"

Kensi shook her head. "Hetty said her and director Vance have been discussing it for a while and granger recommended me before he passed.

"Baby that's amazing!"

"Are you ok with it, I mean I wouldn't have to go into the field unless absolutely necessary. I'd still be working for NCIS."

"Are you kidding me, I couldn't be happier. This is everything I've dreamed of. And when Insay that I literally had those visions while unconscious."

"Your such an idiot. Can you handle me being your boss? At least until the bar is finished."

"I mean you pretty much are as it is right," he laughed. "This is the best day of my life, but wait the wedding."

"We can still get married as planned Deeks. Everything is set, you just can't get me sloppy drunk. I might have to have my dress taken out a bit, but it'll be fine. As long as you don't tell me I'm really fat again."

"Never. You'll look amazing. Even better than you would have. Absolutely beautiful." He said kissing her. "Thank you baby, thank you for giving me this. I love you so much."

"I'm pretty sure you had a hand in this too," she winked.

"You're going to be the most amazing mother in the world."

"I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi was nervous to head to the mission the next day. The combination of being nauseous from the pregnancy and her anxiety about telling the team, was making for a dreadful morning.

"Baby, can I get you anything."

"No, I'm ok."

He came to the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek softly. "I'm sorry, I did this to you," he laughed.

"I'm gonna show you sorry," she smiled back.

"Are you happy?" He asked knowing she hadn't been ready to walk away and start a family six months ago.

She turned to look at him, "I couldn't be happier. I mean I do wish we would have been married before this little assassin came along, but things don't go as we plan, so we adapt." She winked.

He grinned, knowing he had told her that before. "Are you ready to tell the guys and Nell?"

"Hetty and I are meeting this morning in the armory. I really just hope they approve."

"Baby, they love you. They know your ability. They know your fair and reasonable."

She nodded with a worried look.

"Callen couldn't do that side of the desk, plus who would want to break up his and Sam's bromance. I mean that would just be cruel. And the Wondertwins would die without the other adjoined at the hip. Although Nell may need to come into the field more, but not enough to kill Beale."

Kensi rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "So do we go in and say, hi I'm Kensi this is Deeks, And this is little Deeks, and by the way I'm your new boss." She shook her head.

"It's gonna be fine. Honestly, it's better than Vance bringing in someone who doesn't understand how we operate. Look at that fiasco."

She knew he was right, but she had been their teammate for over ten years and now their boss. Hetty was a hard act to follow, but at least she'd be there overseeing everything for at least the next year, hopefully two. By the time things would begin to feel normal, she'd have to go on Maternity leave. She began to wonder if this was really a good idea after all.

—-

"Where's Kensi off to? Is she feeling better?" Callen asked.

"Hetty wanted to meet with her, and I think she is."

"You think," Sam started, "that's not gonna fly when you're married Shaggy. You better be checking on her and making sure she's good." He laughed.

"Ya," Deeks ran his hands through his hair.

"Trouble in paradise again, and right before the honeymoon?" Callen joked.

"No," Deeks fumbled. "It's just,"

Just then Eric came down with a harmonica, sounding out some tune that was deafening to the teams' ears.

"I think my brain bleed is back," Deeks joked as they headed up to OPS.

—

"Come her my dear," Hetty hugged her protege. "How are you feeling this morning? Everything went well at the midwife."

"Yes, thank you so much."

"And you told our Mr Deeks he is going to be a daddy."

"I did. I've never seen him happier."

"Now, about our little offer."

"I'm just worried what the rest of them will think."

"Nonsense. We are all one big happy family. Sometimes parts need to be shifted to keep the engine working well. I take it Mr. Deeks approves."

"He's thrilled."

"Well then, I will make the call to Director Vance. Let's go tell the team the good news."

Kensi sighed. "Let's go."

—

"Kens, feeling better today?" Callen asked first.

"I'm ok," she felt her face get flush.

"Are you sure?"

"Gentlemen, and lady," Hetty started including Nell. "Ms Blye and i have some news to share."

"You're getting a puppy!" Beale squealed.

Nell looked at him, "why on Earth would they be getting a puppy?"

"For you and I here in OPS."

"Sit down Beale, before you give yourself a brain bleed," Sam said nodding at Deeks.

"Well now," Hetty started, "first off, effective immediately I will no longer be the operations manager here."

"What?" Callen asked. "Is this about Mexico because you tried to stop that. I thought Mosley took all the heat."

"Mr. Callen, please. The time has come for me to move on."

"How many times are you gonna retire, Hetty," Sam questioned. "Deeks don't you have any smart ass remarks?"

Deeks just shook his head No.

"Look Hetty, you broke Deeks," Callen laughed.

"On the contrary. Mr Hanna, I am not retiring...yet, I will be the new EAD until I pick a suitable EAD that will keep this team running as it was intended to run. The past few years have bent our team, but did not break it, I will make sure nothing does."

"Who will be the new operations manager then, Hetty" Nell inquired will a small smile as she had deducted the answer. Nell had told Hetty months ago that she wasn't ready for such a chore at this point. She was devastated by the teams turmoil in Mexico, she was shaken by Michelle's death and even more so by her first kill. She had a lot to learn. She loved her spot in ops, her temporary field work when needed and being Hetty's right hand girl. She wanted to be that to the next OPS manager, hoping it was her best friend.

Hetty looked at a nervous Kensi, "that would be, if you'll have me."

Nell immediately ran to her friend, "you'll be amazing!"

Kensi looked to her senior partners, her brothers, now being their overseer, "Guys, if it's too weird," she started.

"You know a part of our team is going to die," Callen started. "But you're gonna be great Kens."

"Thank you, Callen. Sam?"

"As long as you keep this boy in line, I'm good," he laughed slapping Deeks' back.

"Ok," she smiled.

"And you," Sam looked at Deeks, "You're good with her being your boss."

"She's been that for years," Callen chimed in.

"Touché," Deeks added. "Can we share the additional news, boss lady."

"A PUPPY!" Beale shouted.

"More like a baby," Deeks walked over placing his hand on Kensi's stomach.

"Oh My Goodness!" Nell shrieked.

"Congrats brother," Sam shook Deeks hand and headed to hug Kensi.

"So a baby huh? I guess you didn't have anything better to do while you were recovering," he air quotes recovering. "Uncle G for a third time!" He as well shook Deeks' hand. He grabbed Kensi and hugged her as tight as he could. "I'll try to stay out of trouble, at least until you deliver."

"So no rouge missions to cause me stress?" She joked back.

"Mmm I'll see what I can do, no promises." He laughed.

"Alright, now back to work," Kensi took the lead seemingly as easy as being in the field. "Hetty and I discussed some additions to the team. Would you guys be ok bringing in Agent Turk and Agent DeChamps?"

"Are you firing me already?" Deeks questioned.

She shook her head, "no, but I know very well you don't intend to do this much longer. While you are here, I want to build this team as strong as we were, to replace us."

"No one can replace you two, you know that right," Callen stated.

The pair smiled. They knew the traction would be tough, but hopefully bringing in two seasoned agents they had previously worked well with would help.

"Those are two good choices, Kens. Your off to a great start," Sam encouraged his new boss.

—

When the day was done, Kensi and Deeks headed home.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

"Exhausted, but accomplished."

"You were great." Deeks squeezed his fiancés hand.

"Thank you for supporting me."

Deeks grinned with his beautiful veneer, "Now I'm certain both my babies are hungry, so what would you like for dinner?"

"How bout breakfast for dinner. I have a taste for Deeks famous frittatas."

"Sounds perfect."

"Now that everyone at work knows, we need to tell our..."

"Don't say it, don't say it Kens, we can just keep this between us for now."

"DEEKS!"

"Uh Kens, you think my mom is bad about the wedding, wait til we tell her she's going to be a grandma!"

"I know but we need to tell our moms together this time."

"They are going to drive you crazy for the next seven months. Remember when you were recovering from the crash."

"Eh..."Kens started then shook her head. "We have to tell them. We are their only children having their first grandchild."

"Ok, but you're the one who is gonna be bombarded with their insanity."

"We can take them out to dinner this weekend."

"You sure you don't want to wait til after the wedding?"

"Deeks!"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

—-

"Baby, I'm not feeling so well, I think we should cancel."

"Martin Deeks! You're not getting out of this."

"I'm not trying to get out Of anything. I think I'm having sympathy sickness."

"Let's go you big baby."

"Can't we just send her a text like normal people do."

"No!"

Deeks reluctantly followed his fiancé and mother of his child to the car. They arrived at the restaurant and Roberta, Guy and Julia were waiting at the door for them.

"Last chance!"

"Deeks!"

"Hi sweetheart," Julia kissed her daughter followed by Roberta's hugs.

"So, What do we owe this occasion to? My son rarely calls to take me out."

"Mama, were busy."

"Secret agenting, I know. Almost getting yourself killed by Sadam Hussein."

"No, that's not right. He's been dead for years now just like Johnny Cochran. And for the record and hopefully last time, we're not secret agents which is a good thing because it wouldn't be secret." Deeks sighed.

"It's good to see you again Kensi," Guy said.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Well, This has been fun, Kensi I think we have to go now," Deeks tried working his way out of dinner.

"No, we do not," Kensi said firmly. "What's wrong with you," she whispered.

Deeks sighed again and fidgeted with his locks. "Kensi and I are pregnant, well I'm not pregnant but Kensi is and there I said it."

Kensi looked at him dumbfounded, then looked at her mother and future mother-in-law. "What he said," she shrugged.

"Oh my goodness!" Julia exclaimed

"It's about time. I've been telling you, you didn't have to wait til you were married."

"Mom!"

"Well, Martin the two of you aren't getting any younger and neither am I for that matter. I figured you'd wait til I had one foot in the grave before giving me a grandbaby."

Kensi tried hard not to giggle.

"You are still getting married right?"

"Of course we are, as planned. I may just have to have my dress altered a bit, but everything is set."

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart, both of you," Julie glowed.

"We're pretty happy too," Kensi beamed.

—

"I think that went well," Deeks shuffled his hands through his mop. Kensi glared at him.

"It could have went better, but they are happy and we told them together, so no one gets their feelings hurt."

"I love you," he grabbed her hand.

"I love you too, so much. Even if you are an idiot," she chuckled.

He placed his hand on her belly, "I love this little mutant assassin so much already."

"Me too."

"What do you say we have our own celebration tonight," he winked.

"I think that can be arranged." She returned the wink.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I wasn't sure I could write another wedding. I love the wedding I wrote in my other fanfic and I felt like the vows, etc would be too similar. I decided to time jump. Hope you enjoy. Thank you again for the reviews, follows and favorites. I do not own NCIS La or any of the characters.

Four months flew by. The changes were smooth at work, for the most part. Some rough patches and growing pains were fought through as the team knew how to do. The couple were married by the beach right after Christmas. Their mutant ninja assassin was beginning to round out, created an unbelievable glow on Kensi as she walked down the aisle and officially became Mrs. Martin Deeks. The couple had been enjoying married life while awaiting the arrival of their new addition. Kensi was ready to pop, but had about 5 weeks to go. She was having small contractions throughout the week. She was determined to deliver at home when the time came, against Deeks better judgement.

"Baby, I'm just worried something could go wrong. I don't want to see you in so much pain and I can't help take it away. Plus you'd be surrounded by the best doctors in Los Angeles. I would just feel so much better in a hospital." He rubbed her belly. "Tell Your mommy she should stop being so stubborn." He whispered to his unborn child.

"My midwife said everything looks fine and I should have an easy delivery, even at home."

"I'm not going to fight with you, Kens, but you know what they say about best laid plans, plus we don't have the best luck in the planning department. Something always seems to throw a wrench in those perfect plans we make. I just want to make sure little princess sunshine is perfectly healthy and safe, along with her mommy.

"Deeks, we are not naming her that!"

"Well, until we come up with an agreeable name for her, she will be known as Princess Sunshine Deeks."

Kensi just shook her head feeling another contraction, this time a bit stronger and different than the rest.

"See she likes it and she is ready to come meet her mommy and daddy."

Kensi glared at him through the pain. "It's too early for her to come yet, Deeks."

"Should I call your midwife, maybe she should see you today." He began to get nervous.

"I'm fine," she panted.

A short time later, Kensi began to feel more pain. Something began to not feel quite right. A look of fear came over her instantaneously pale face. Blood began gushing down her leg. It was not the small amounts she had read or been informed in class about. She knew they had to go and there wasn't much time to waste.

"Baby?" Deeks began to panic. "I'm calling the midwife and taking you to the hospital now."

Kensi didn't argue, she knew he was right. She was breathing as they learned in Lamaze class. She had been in worse pain before, but never in fear for a baby she had been growing for eight months. She couldn't form words, only tears in her brown eyes. She was scared, more scared then when they were in Mexico dragging Deeks near lifeless body across the hot desert. At least he was there beside her, awake this time, to tell her everything was going to be alright. Deeks contemplated calling an ambulance, but was certain he could get her there faster.

"Everything's gonna be alright baby." He whispered holding her hand, frightened himself. He had wanted this for so long, he couldn't imagine everything being swept away in seconds. His grasp was tight, she was so strong, he knew she would be now too. He could see the fear in her face, his normally fearless wife was frightened beyond words that something could happen to their child. He could almost hear her heart pounding beneath her chest. He could feel his beating the same way. He had to be the brave one, it was his turn to carry her through the agony she was in. He held tight to her hand as he sped through the streets.

As he pulled into the hospital, the pain she felt was almost unbearable. She tried to stay calm, although she was internally a wreck. Deeks grabbed a nurse and informed her of the situation. They rushed Kensi up to the maternity ward. Her midwife was waiting with the head of OB.

They took kensi in to examine her. Deeks was beside himself. Wondering how could this happen, how could their world be turned upside down once again.

"Mr. Deeks," the midwife began to explain what was happening. "We need to get Kensi prepped for an emergency c-section. She has what is called placenta previa."

"What what does that mean. Isn't it, it too early for her to deliver?" The look of concern was growing in his eyes.

"The placenta is covering Kensi's cervix making a safe delivery near impossible. If it were to tear in anyway, both Kensi and your daughter would be in grave danger. We are giving her a few drugs through IV to help the baby's lungs. The baby will most likely spend some time in NICU. Those doctors will be in the delivery as well to make sure your little girl gets all the help she may need. If we don't deliver immediately, however, the risks to Kensi and the baby increase dramatically. At this point, delivering by c-section now is the safest option."

Deeks nodded, trusting the doctors and the midwife. They left the room to prepare to take Kensi to surgery. He went in to see her. She still looked so pale. Her eyes red from crying. He rushed next to her side and kissed her gently. "Baby, I love you so much. You can do this. Our little princess is going to be as strong as her mommy is. I promise."

Kensi couldn't hide her tears from him. They fished from her brown eyes. "I tried to do everything right. I tried to make sure she was healthy. I'm sorry," she sobbed. She was blaming herself for a random event that she had no control over.

"Baby, this is not your fault. Things happen and we adapt. I've told you that. You've told me that. And we've adapted to every curve life's thrown at us. We're gonna do it again, just like we always do." He fought back his own concern to be convincing to her. "Everything is gonna be fine. I promise you." He was extremely worried, but couldn't let it show. He only hoped he could keep his promise to her.

"We have to take her now." The midwife said.

He kissed his wife, "when you wake up you will get to meet our beautiful girl." Her eyes still filled with tears, he continued to fight back his own, he squeezed her hand as she drifted to sleep.

As much as he wanted to see his daughter take her first breath, he had to wait in a cold sterile waiting room. The need for The NICU unit as well as several medical personnel for Kensi made it near impossible for him to be in the room. He called their moms and their team, the only support he truly knew. Callen and Sam arrived in minutes. Deeks was standing in the corner with his head in his hands.

"How are they doing?" Callen asked.

Deeks looked up. His blue eyes glistened with the tears that were streaming down his face. "No word yet," he mumbled. Sam neared the shaggy haired man. "I can't lose them, Sam. I still don't know how you do it."

"How many times do I have to remind you, Kensi's tough as nails, your daughter is going to be too."

Deeks managed a small smile. "Daughter," he shook his head in disbelief. "Did you ever imagine the day I almost took you down back at that MMA gym, that Kensi and I would be having a baby."

"They day you almost took me down huh, I'm gonna let that slide," Sam laughed. "I was going easy on you, you do know that," he smiled at the man who had been there for him in some dark times. Now he was there to repay the favor, doing what family does.

"Mr. Deeks?" The midwife entered the waiting area.

"Yes, How are they?"

"The NICU team is assessing your daughter. You'll be able to see her shortly."

He breathed a small sigh of relief, "and Kensi?"

"She has some internal bleeding from the placenta. It was beginning to tear away. We are lucky we got her in when we did. The surgeon is going to repair the damage. It was a small tear and he is hoping for the best. It may be another hour or two before you can see her."

The tears began streaming down his face. A mixture of joy, relief and still fear that something could go wrong ran through his body. His brothers were there beside him to help him stay strong.

"I'll have someone come and get you when you can see your daughter. Congratulations, Mr. Deeks she is beautiful."

"Thank you," was all he managed to get out.

Eric and Nell arrived with Julia and Roberta following in tow.

"How's our girls?" Nell squeaked out. Deeks' call had been worrisome. The Meerkats needed to tie up some ends at OPS before they could head over.

"Kensi's still in surgery," Callen filled them in. "The Baby is being examined by the NICU doctors as we speak."

"Oh Martin," Roberta began.

"I can't right now Mama." His eyes welling up again.

Nell knew he needed immediate assistance. "Cmon ladies let's get some coffee. The boys can get us when they have some news."

Deeks gave Nell a thankful nod. He had enough on his plate worrying about his wife and daughter. His mom, as much as he loved her, just added to his stress. He paced in the room, waiting to meet his baby for the first time.

"Mr. Deeks," an unfamiliar doctor came into the room. "I assisted in the delivery of your daughter. She needed some oxygen. We are monitoring her vitals, but You May come see her now."

"How, How is she doing otherwise?"

"She doing remarkably well considering the complications. She will need to remain here for at least two to three weeks, but she's a fighter that little girl."

"See, like her momma," Sam reassured his friend.

"I'll take you to her, your family can look through the window, but only mother and father may be with her right now. We must limit any outside germs, being she was born premature, we cannot risk the chance of any infections."

Family, that word was so strong for Deeks. He had a family now. And these people here with him, had always been his family since he met them. Through the good and the not so good, He couldn't imagine being in any situation without them by his side. "I understand," he replied to the doctor as they headed to see his baby.

The doctor led him down the corridor to the isolated area of NICU. They dressed him in sterile gowns and led him to his daughter. Flashbacks ran though his mind. The beeping of the hospital machines reminded him of many dark times. Sleeping next to Kensi for weeks on end during her recovery from Syria, His own incident of being shot and again during his brain injury. Now these horrific sounds of the monitors haunted him yet again. As he neared her incubator, he could see his daughter hooked up to them, because of another cloud over their lives, he felt angry. He looked around at all the other babies, some in much worse straights than she was, made his anger turn to thankfulness. His princess was far better than some of the babies being tended to. He looked down at her tiny body. Just 4lbs 3oz, she looked so fragile, yet he could see a fight in her bright blue eyes that matched his own. Love overtook any other feeling he had at that moment. She was so perfect. Although she had his eyes, he could see bits of Kensi in his child. A perfect combination of himself and the woman he loved so much. He couldn't wait for her to see what they created.

A nurse walked over to check on the baby. "After I check her you can hold her."

He was so nervous. He didn't want to break her. The nurse could see the tension in the new father.

"She's stronger than she looks right now. We only have the oxygen on her as a precaution to help her lungs get a little stronger. She is a little jaundice, so we will give her treatment under the lights. I've been doing this a long time. She'll be home with you in no time."

"Thank you." He forced a weak smile. The nurse finished her duties and handed Deeks his daughter for the first time. He cradled her in his arms. Not the blue blanket he had visions of in Mexico, having a son, but a pink one for the daughter that was a reality. He knew Kensi would hate the pink, but he loved it. He was Shaking at first as he rocked her, but letting instinct take over, in seconds it felt natural. The baby he had been wanting for the past few years, was here with him. "Your mommy will be with us as soon as she can, princess. I know she can't wait to meet you. You look so much like her. She had to work extra hard to bring you into this world, a little sooner than planned. But you'll learn quick, mommy and I don't do much as it's planned. What I need from you, princess, I need you to stay strong. Be strong like your mommy is. She's the bravest. I need you to be the bravest too." He gently kissed his newborns forehead as he had done many times to her mother. "I love you so much already."

The nurse came back to take her. "We have to get her back under the lights. We will take good care of her. You can come back in about an hour."

The team and the moms were watching and admiring the newest member of their team through the large viewing window.

"Congrats brother, she's beautiful," Sam stated.

"I'm a proud uncle Callen."

"I guess she's better than a puppy," Beale sounded.

"She's perfect," Nell added.

Kensi's doctor came to find Deeks. "Mr. Deeks, your wife is out of surgery. Everything went well. We repaired the tear and stopped the bleeding. She will probably be sore for sometime. But, She should be walking shortly. I can take you to see her now."

Finally, Deeks could breathe fully. He couldn't wait for his wife to meet their daughter. Their daughter who was still without an agreeable name. He was happy with Princess Sunshine, but was certain Kensi would slit his jugular in one of the eleven ways she knew how to do it remaining calm, if he signed that to her birth certificate. All he knew at that moment, was he couldn't wait to kiss her and thank her for the most beautiful gift he had ever received.


	4. Chapter 4

Deeks entered Kensi's room. She was still groggy and trying to wake after the surgery. Deeks sat on the edge of her bed and gently kissed her hoping it would wake her. Memories flashed through him of her weeks in a coma. He hated seeing her this way. He brushed the side of her face, this time she stirred more, unlike the weeks on end he waited for her to wake from that dreadful mission to Syria. Her eyes began to flutter more as he talked to her, finally, she was able to focus.

"Hey there sleepy head," he joked.

"Hey," she licked her lips. Her mouth felt so dry. Deeks brought her some water. She sipped slowly. "The baby? How is she."

"She perfect, absolutely perfect," he beamed. "She's an amazing mix of me and you, baby."

Kensi took a breathe and tried to sit up. She was in so much pain, but didn't make a sound. He knew her looks, her movement, he could tell what she was feeling. He tried to help her adjust.

"But she's healthy. She's ok? When can I see her? Where is she?" her brown eyes were still tearful.

"She's getting a light treatment. She's a bit jaundice, so she needs that to help her. The nurse said she would get us when I could take you to see her."

"Is she ok, otherwise though. She came so early. Too early," Kensi's voice shook with worry.

"She's good baby, she needs some oxygen to help her lungs. She'll probably have to stay here a few weeks, but that will give you some time to heal."

"What? I don't want to leave her here. I want to take her home when I go home." She began to panic a little.

"Baby, calm down."

"No Deeks!"

"Ok,ok," he grabbed her and held her. "But we have to let the doctors take care of her. Just like you had to let them take care of you and I had to let them take care of me. Remember?" He tried to calm her as She sobbed in his arms.

"What did I do wrong," she looked at his eyes beginning to form tears. He wanted to help his wife who was hurting.

"Baby, you didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes things just happen. You're both gonna be fine after a little time of recovering. You're Both amazingly strong girls. I promise." He lept using that p word hoping he could keep it.

She threw her head back against the pillow with frustration. Two nurses came in the room.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Deeks?" The first nurse asked kindly.

"Ok," she huffed. "When can I see my baby?"

"I'm here to take you to her after your vitals are taken." the second nurse said in a sweet tone.

"Ok," Kensi felt a little better knowing she would soon have her baby in her arms. She waited eight months to meet her.

"How is your pain from 1-10."

"Bout a 6," she lied a little. She felt like it was closer to a 9, but she wasn't going to let anything keep her from her daughter.

"Would you like anything for the pain?"

"No, not right now."

"Kens, baby are you sure." He could tell she was hurting.

"I said I'm fine."

"Alright then, Let's get you into the wheelchair, so we can get you down to your little girl." The second nurse kindly took her hand.

Kensi winced in pain as they moved her to the chair.

"You good?" Deeks asked her with concern.

"I'm good."

"Ok, mommy let's go meet your daughter." The baby's nurse unlocked the wheelchair and began pushing her down the hall. "So your husband tells us her name is Princess Sunshine."

"Does he now?"

"No no, I said that's what I call her, because we have yet to agree on a name." He defended himself as daggers shot from Kensi's eyes.

"Well she has definitely earned herself a following from all the nurses on duty tonight. She's a strong little girl. She's very good. She only fussed when she needs changed or is starting to get hungry."

Kensi smiled, relieved to hear her daughter was a fighter. A warrior in a sense, fighting against the odds. Kensi was so anxious to get to her and finally meet her.

"She's definitely our little mutant ninja assassin," he grinned.

Kensi's smile became bigger. He could always make her laugh in the worst of times. She grabbed his hand as they headed closer to the NICU.

"Are you ready?" The nurse asked.

"Extremely!" Kensi gasped as she saw her child. She was beautiful despite being hooked up to the multiple machines. Kensi was immediately in love with her and Deeks' perfect creation. "She's absolutely amazing."

"You did that," Deeks leaned down to whisper to Kensi.

"We did that," she winked.

"We did," he nodded in agreement.

"Let's get a fresh sterile gown on you both, so that you can officially meet her."

Kensi felt knots in her stomach. She was very nervous to hold her baby. Deeks immediately could see the fear growing, "I was scared at first too, but you'll do fine." He kissed the top of her brown locks. The nurse helped Kensi into a new gown. She gave them a private isolated room with a rocking chair. The nurse and Deeks helped settle Kensi in the rocking chair. Deeks clothed himself in a new gown and followed the nurse to get the baby. Kensi watched as the nurse unhooked the machines and lines attached to her daughter. She swaddled her in a fresh yellow blanket, at Deeks request, whispering to the nurse that Kensi wasn't a fan of pink. Kensi snickered to herself at the gesture. She watched as the nurse handed the baby to her husband. She could see the pure joy that lit his eyes as he cradled her. She watched him walk towards her. He kissed their child gently, their perfect creation. "It's time to meet mommy, princess."

"Deeks! She's going to think that's her name."

"Then we need to find her one," he stated placing the baby in her arms.

"Oh my goodness, she's so tiny." Her heart filled. "She's perfect."

"I mean, she is a combination of you and me, more me, so what else would she be."

"Martin Deeks!"

He cackled mischievously, "ok, more you than me, but absolutely perfect."

"I love her so much, Deeks. I love you so much."

"I love you both too. Kensi, thank you. Thank you for her. Thank you for this awesome life. For everything."

Kensi stared at their daughter. The nurse reentered their room. "Please don't take her yet," Kensi pleaded.

"No need to worry. She still has an hour before going back under the lights. However, she does need to eat." The nurse handed her a bottle.

"Oh, I'm not too good at this whole mom thing yet, I guess." Kensi felt a little embarrassed. She was so wrapped up staring at the new life her and Deeks created, she didn't think about anything else.

"You both went through an ordeal today, you're doing great." The nurse reassured her.

"Thank you," Kensi forced a small smile. "I don't feel like I am."

"You're here loving her." The nurse wanted her to know. "Look around. It's hard to work here. Some of these babies are here alone. Addicted to drugs and alcohol. No one to love them. So we love them. And as much as we love your little girl, we know she has two parents that love her and when she goes home she will be loved just as much as she was loved here."

Kensi felt awful looking around at all the babies who were alone. There were more alone then not. Even though things were not as she had planned, she was grateful her baby would be able to come home in a few weeks, not months. She was not suffering withdrawal as some of these innocent babies. She kissed her tiny package. "You are so loved."

"I'll be back in a bit," the nurse scurried away.

"So, while you were busy napping," Deeks chuckled, "I did some name research."

"Napping huh? Your lucky I have your daughter in my arms."

He smiled wider. "Like I was saying, I found a name to run by you."

"Well, let's hear it, it's gotta be better than Princess Sunshine."

"You know you're my original sunshine, right."

"Mhmm," Kensi was wary.

I found a name that means daughter of the sun, Eliana, we could call her Ellie for short if we wanted."

Kensi was a bit in shock that he had taken such thoughtful steps to research a name. Surprisingly, she actually loved it. "It's perfect Deeks."

"Really?" He was surprised. "Your messing with me right? For all the times I pretended to have amnesia when I was hurt."

"I should, but I'm not. I love it. Hello Ellie, I'm your mommy and this shaggy guy here, well that's your daddy. We are so happy you're here with us. We already love you more than you can imagine baby girl." Kensi spoke to her daughter as she finished feeding her.

Deeks stood there, admiring the two most important girls in his life. "Do you want some daddy daughter time before they have to put her back."

"I do," he took the baby from Kensi. "Hello there princess Ellie."

"Deeks, with the princess still?"

"Are you jealous," he winked.

"You're an idiot," she shook her head.

"Mommy likes to call me that a lot. See she has this little green eyed monster that lives inside her, but what she doesn't realize is now that you are the princess, that makes her my queen." He looked back at his wife and winked again.

"Idiot," she repeatedly whispered with a laugh.

"It's time for her to have her light treatment now. I'm sorry, I have to take her," the nurse tenderly said.

The couple nodded as Deeks handed her the baby. "Mrs. Deeks, your nurse is on her way to transport you back to your room. Mama needs her rest too."

Kensi knew she couldn't argue. The pain was returning and she was extremely sore and very tired. The nurse arrived and helped Deeks get her back into her wheel chair. They rolled her back to her room and situated her in bed.

"Here are your pain meds. You need to sleep and heal. You can see your baby again in the morning."

Kensi began to resist, not wanting medicine. Deeks insisted, "Baby, please you need your rest to be strong for Ellie. I promise I'm not leaving and I'll check on her periodically through the night."

"You need to sleep though too, babe." She told him.

"I will, but I'll check on her before I do and I'll wake up to make sure she is good. I'll need the practice for when she comes home. This is a partnership."

Those words made Kensi happy. She missed their partnership. She missed being his work partner, but loved being his life partner. "Partners," she huffed.

"Partners, that's what we are right?" He joked repeating words he once said to her before they went all in. He handed her the pain medicine the nurse left for her.

Kensi reluctantly agreed and took them. She fell as sleep within minutes. He stared as his peacefully sleeping wife. So happy, ready to take on their new mission as parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Deeks kept his promise to Kensi. He asked a nurse to wake him up so he could feed his daughter. It made Kensi feel better knowing one of them would feed her instead of the nurses. As wonderful as all the nurses had been, she wanted that to be there time.

"Mr. Deeks, she'll be ready to eat in just a few."

"Thank you," he said waking from his slumber.

"Hello princess," he kissed his baby girl upon picking her up. "Don't tell mommy I keep calling you that." He took her into the room with the rocking chair. She sucked down her bottle in no time. "Your getting stronger every moment," he beamed.

"She certainly is," the nurse came in.

"Everything is going ok?" His fatherly concern puffed up.

"Yes, I'm going to have the doctor come speak to you and Mrs. Deeks when he arrives in the morning."

"Amazing, Kensi will be glad to hear from him."

"But between you and me, she's doing better than expected."

"Well, if she's anything like her mommy, that doesn't surprise me." He beamed.

He took Ellie back to her incubator.

"Time to get better princess. I'll bring mommy down to see you later," he kissed her as the nurse took her and hooked her back up.

Later that morning, Deeks was sleeping next to Kensi's side. The nurse came in to check her vitals which woke her up.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's about 730 am." Her nurse informed her.

"Can I go see my baby soon?"

"Of course, I will call down after I finish checking you. How is your pain this morning?"

"About a 6," but this time she was telling the truth. She was feeling better, but still hurting.

"Would you like anything for the pain?"

"Tonight, I will."

"Very good. Let me call down to NICU and bring you back a wheel chair."

"Thank you." The nurse left and Kensi wanted to wake Deeks. She knew he had been up multiple times to feed their daughter, but she wanted family bonding time. "Deeks, babe," she called out to him.

"Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Good. How bout you? How's the baby?"

"She's amazing Kensi. I slept good. I fed her every 4 hours like I promised."

Kensi smiled. "You're already a perfect Dad."

"I don't know about that. But, We're going to be perfect together."

"Alright, let's help you in the wheelchair. She's ready for her feeding." The nurse rolled in the wheelchair for Kensi.

Kensi fought through the pain and got herself out of bed and into the chair with little help. She hated having to use one again. Such painful memories during her recovery. But this time was worth it to visit her child. She felt accomplished getting into the chair. The NICU doctor was waiting for their arrival, to talk to the new parents.

"Your daughter is remarkable. She is already stronger than we anticipated. She will need about 4 more light treatments and we are weaning her off her oxygen. I'm shooting for her to go home in the next 5 days. We originally thought we would keep her 2-3 weeks, but she is doing better than we could have even hoped for."

Kensi's smile lit up the room. "I can't wait."

"See baby, I told you."

Kensi was feeling stronger everyday. The baby was transitioned to the regular nursery and was able to spend time in Kensi's room. Although, Kensi wanted to stay in the hospital and bring her child home with her, she was being released. The doctors planned to keep the baby for two more days to be certain her lungs were strong enough. Kensi and Deeks went home late that evening and came back early the next morning. Kensi and Deeks spent the whole day with their daughter.

"Tomorrow you get to come home with us, princess."

"I'm not gonna win am I," Kensi laughed.

"Probably not," Deeks shrugged. "This is all I've ever wanted Kens,"

"Me too." She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Even if I didn't know it, this is exactly what I wanted."

Since the baby came early and Kensi was in the hospital for several days, the couple needed to finish setting up to bring Eliana home. The doctors said they could bring her home after the doctors checked her the next morning. The couple was thrilled. They left the hospital a little earlier than they wanted, but they needed to make sure they had the house ready for her homecoming. After everything was done, they laid in bed. Kensi could barely sleep. So many emotions ran through her veins. Soon her baby would be home and it would up to her and Deeks alone to take care of her.

"Baby, try to sleep. Tomorrow you might not be able to," he smiled.

"I can't, I wish she was home tonight."

"Tomorrow, baby. Our family will be complete at home. Just try to rest."

"Ok," she snuggled up next to him and fell asleep.

The next morning the couple anxiously got ready to head to the hospital.

"Nellasaurus wants to have a welcome new baby party. If your up to it. She texted me last night. Everyone can't wait to see you and meet the baby." Deeks told his wife.

"I know, I feel awful that we haven't let anyone come up."

"Baby, they understand. You had to get better, and we had to make sure Ellie was healthy enough."

"I know but they are still family Deeks. We've been through so much together."

"So, I'll tell her you're up to it next week and everyone can come. That will give us time so we can get home and settled."

"I'd like that," Kensi smiled.

They walked into the hospital door hand and hand, ready to bring home their daughter. Alarms began sounding. "Code Pink, Code Pink," sounded over the overhead paging system. Kensi's heart dropped. He face went pale. Deeks grabbed her hand and ran to the nearest nurse. He pulled out his badge to get by. Both being law enforcement agents, they knew Code Pink was an infant abduction.

"Deeks," there was a fear in the pit of Kensi's stomach she couldn't ignore. They had put away so many criminals, anyone of them could want to hurt them. With the emergency c-sec and the baby being in NICU, they hadn't been as careful as they normally were. Deeks immediately found the NICU nurse who had helped Ellie the night she was born. She was so Kind, he trusted her to help them.

"This way," she led them to where she found one of her coworkers bodies. "I found her like this." She began to cry.

"Did they take Ellie?" Deeks questioned her.

"I don't know. I don't know who they took."

She took them and headed down to the regular nursery. She over road the lockdown code and let them in and reset the lockdown.

"Where's my baby!" Kensi demanded knowing right away it was Ellie that was taken. She could feel it in her instincts.

"The hospital is on lockdown. There's no way he got far."

"He? Who was it?" Deeks shouted.

"Who would take our baby, Deeks?" Her frightened brown eyes began flowing.

"Baby, I don't know." He immediately called Hetty. "Hetty, Eliana was taken."

"We're on it Mr. Deeks."

"Thank you, Hetty." Deeks turned to the nurses. "Is there anything that stood out?"

"Yes, his hand."

Hetty summoned Callen, Sam, Turk and DeChamps to OPS. "Stop everything. This is precedent."

"Beale, pull up the hospital on Kalidescope. Tap into all the security cameras," Sam frantically told him. He was not about to let his friends lose their baby.

"On it."

"Why would someone take a newborn born baby," Nell's emotions were overtaking her. "A baby that they have no right to!"

"We're gonna find out, Nell," Callen assured.

Kensi dropped to the ground. "I can't Deeks, I can't." Her heart ached. She remembered when Mosely fired Deeks and said she would pray that Kensi never understood her pain. Now, without any rhyme or reason, Kensi did understand.

Callen and Sam headed to the hospital. "We have to find this baby." Sam determination was overpowering.

"Kensi has to be a wreck. She's strong but this," Callen was worried about his former teammate and now boss.

Eric came over coms. "Guys, I'm sending a video to your phone right now."

Callen pulled up the security video Eric sent. His eyes widened.

"G? What is it?"

He handed Sam the phone as he pulled into the hospital. "What stands out?"

"A one handed man." Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"He's in solitaire, how?" Callen was angry.

"It's Janvier. He sends you Christmas cards from Solitaire G."

Just then Callen's phone rang. "Agent G. Callen, I told you I'd escape and exact my revenge, just like the Count of Monte Cristo. You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"What do you want, Janvier? If you hurt that baby, I promise this won't end well."

"I want to make an exchange. You for this precious child. Remember, I have a daughter too. Wouldn't it be ironic, if my daughter and I raised a Detective's and the NCIS operation manager's baby into a life of crime?" He taunted.

"How do you propose to make the exchange? Me for the baby?" He looked at Sam.

Sam didn't like the sound of it, but knew their wasn't much choice.

"The mother of the child, Agent Blye, or isn't Agent Deeks now, she can retrieve her child by bringing you to me. I know she won't try any games and risk her newborn baby's life."

"Fine, the hospital access road 20 mins."

"I guess the game continues, again."

"Deeks," Sam called him. "Get Kensi to the access road by the hospital. She has to go alone."

"Sam what's going on?"

"Is Janvier. He has Eliana."

"What! The nurse said his hand stood out, or lack of, I didn't, I didn't put two and two together. How the hell did he escape."

"I don't know, but all that matters now is that Kensi meets G at the access road."

"Callen? What is going on Sam?"

"I'll explain after Kensi has the baby."

"Sam, Cmon"

"Deeks, you gotta trust me."

"Alright, Sam. I'll get Kensi there."

He turned to look at his sobbing wife. She was right, All of them had been through so much over the past few years. He wondered when it would stop. Callen was sacrificing himself to a psychopath for their baby. He knew their was no other option at this point. He just hoped Callen had a few more lives up his sleeve.

"Kens," he softly said. "We gotta go."

"Go? Go where?" Her eyes looked up. She didn't understand.

"The hospital access road, Callen will be waiting there for you."

"What, Deeks what are you talking about? Why is Callen there? Oh God, Ellie!"

"Kensi, you have to go get her."

"Get her from where? Deeks your scaring me. Is she ok?"

"She's ok, you have to take Callen to Janvier to get her back."

"What?!" She sobbed again falling in Deeks arms.

"Kensi look at me, you have to be strong. Strong like I know you are. Strong like our daughter is. Callen is waiting for you."

Kensi composed herself. "Alright, let's go."

Kensi wished there was another way. She hoped Callen would devise a plan like he normally did. But this man hated them all so much. He blamed them for losing his hand. He killed their short term executive director Lauren Hunter. Now he would have control over Callen.

Callen squeezed Kensi hard. "It's gonna be ok, Kens."

"I'm sorry Callen," she sobbed.

"So touching, I'd clap, but I only have one hand." He said pointing a gun at Callen with the other.

"Enough with the games Janvier, Where's the baby?"

Janvier's real daughter exited the van. "Agent G. Callen walk this way and my daughter will walk the baby to her mother."

"Kensi, when you have Ellie, Go get out of here. I mean it Kens, you may be my boss, but that's an order as your friend."

Kensi nodded.

Janvier's daughter walked towards a distraught Kensi, as Callen headed towards him. Callen stopped, "I'm not going any farther until she has her daughter."

Janvier nodded to his. She passed the baby to Kensi.

"Is she good, Kens?"

Kensi checked her baby over. Healthy and starting to fuss to eat. "She's good, I'm sorry Callen." Kensi sobbed kissing her.

"Now go!" Callen commanded.

Kensi obeyed. Janvier cuffed Callen and forced him in the van.

Deeks was waiting around the corner for Kensi. "Baby, is she ok?"

Kensi nodded full of tears. "She's good Deeks. Perfect." She cried out.

"Nell and Eric have eyes on Callen and Janvier. Sam is tailing far behind. They are gonna get him back."

Kensi nodded again snuggling her daughter. She held her tight.

"Let's take her back in the hospital, just to have her checked out. Then we can take her home."

"I wanna take her home." She shook her head and agreed to have her checked by the doctor.

"There's not a scratch on her. She's ready for you to take home."

"Thank you, for all you did for our daughter," Deeks expressed his gratitude.

With that they took her home where she would be safe with them.

"After I get the two of you settled, I have to go help get Callen. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't, especially after he sacrificed him self for our daughter."

"I know, Deeks. We'll be ok. Just save her Uncle Callen."

"I will Kens. We owe him."

"We do," she cried. "We do!"


	6. Chapter 6

Deeks got Kensi and Eliana settled in at home.

"Save him Deeks," she said with concern for her former teammate, her friend, the man who just saved her daughter.

"I will Kens, I will." He kissed his wife strongly.

"Be careful, we both need you."

He kissed her again, kissed his daughter and left. Kensi held tight to her baby. "Daddy has to do what we do and save your uncle Callen." Tears filled her eyes with worry for two of the most important men in her life.

Deeks headed over to the mission. His mind flashed back to being tortured with Sam. This man who had taken his baby to exchange for his friend, was the reason behind that as well. He informed Sidorov that David was an Agent, who in fact was Sam. Deeks thought if Callen didn't kill him, he certainly could. His blood was boiling. He was relieved he had his wife and daughter home safe, but was rushing to save his friend. He met up with Turk in the bullpen.

"Hey man, How's Kensi and the little lady doing?"

"She's holding up, I just don't know how much more she can take. The baby is good, she great, amazing actually."

"Kensi's a strong woman. She carried you unconscious though that desert, God only knows how, and she did everything she could to make sure you survived. She's amazing."

"She is. Thanks partner."

The two teamed for this mission to save Callen, along with adding Agent DeChamps who was there waiting for Sam's call. He was still tailing the van. The three headed up to OPS.

"What do we know, Beale?" Deeks asked.

"Well, they left the hospital access road. Sam has been far enough behind for them not to see him, but he's been close enough so he hasn't lost them. Either, Janvier is leading him into a trap, or he's too wrapped up in revenge on Callen."

"Either way, we need to play this smart," Turk said. "From what I've read, this is someone not to be taken lightly. He cut his own skin off to remove overwatch spray?" He questioned.

Nell shuttered, "ya, he did."

"Guys, he's turning into a set of old abandoned buildings in Glendale. I'm sending the coordinates to your phones."

The three of them headed out quickly to back Sam up.

Sam noticed that van was turning in. He stayed back, watching as Janvier dragged Callen into the building. He turned his coms on, "you guys coming or what?"

"On our way, Sam," DeChamps assured him.

"How far out?"

"Ten mins, Hang tight."

"We don't know Janvier's end game. G may not have 10 mins. I'm going in."

Deeks knew the urgency in Sam's voice. He had it several times in his own when it came to saving Kensi.

"You gotta drive faster Turk, he's not waiting for us."

Turk nodded doing the best he could to get to the building in half the time.

Callen was tied to a chair. Janvier and his daughter both had guns pointed at him.

"So your ready for the game to end, just like this? You know you won't get 100 feet away before my team takes you down."

"Your team lets their emotions get in the way. How long did it take Detective Deeks to return to the team after he was tortured by Sidorov and his men? That was a great game play on my part. Don't you agree Agent G Callen?"

"That was nearly five years ago."

"Nonetheless, emotions just get in the way."

"And what do you call revenge? That's just a bottle of emotions waiting to explode."

"Well, then we both lose don't we Agent G."

Just then a loud bang went off. Janvier fell to the ground. Sam hearing the shots ran into the building. What he found was Janvier's daughter standing over her father's body.

"He wanted me to live a life of crime, like him. I guess he got his wish, just not the way he hoped. He used that innocent baby. He probably would have killed her if I didn't go along with his ridiculous scheme. I'm sorry." The woman was sincere. She had no desire to be anything like her father.

"You saved a federal agent's life and another federal agent and LAPD's daughter, we will help you anyway we can," Sam told her.

"You just gonna leave me here, big guy?" Callen laughed.

"We got you Callen," Deeks came in. He kneeled down beside him helping get him un cuffed. "I can't thank you enough. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You and Kens can make me The Godfather," he laughed.

"Oh brother," Sam rolled his eyes.

"You got it," Deeks smiled.

They rounded back up at the bullpen. "We wanted to wait to get a little more settled, but I think today calls for an occasion for everyone to officially come meet Eliana. I know you wanted to plan a big party Velma, but under the circumstances."

"It's ok Shaggy, I don't think any of us want to wait another minute to meet our newest assassins."

That earned a huge grin from Deeks.

"Her name is beautiful? How did you come up with it?" Agent DeChamps questioned.

"When Princess Sunshine Deeks got overridden by her mother, I had to find a suitable name. Kensi has always been my sunshine in the darkest of days. One day, about six years ago, she had this ridiculous partner survey, which was really a survey in a bridal magazine. She asked me how she smelled, This was before we admitted our feelings." he shared. "I told her she smelled like sunshine and gunpowder, two of my favorite things. Anyway, Eliana means daughter of the sun. I thought it was fitting."

"Ya, he finally found something Kensi agreed on," Sam kidded.

"Touché."

"No, Deeks, that's beautiful. Congratulations again!" DeChamps added.

"Did you tell Kens, we were all coming by?" Callen wondered.

"I did. She wants to see you."

"Well then, let's not Keep the Princess and her mommy waiting any longer." Callen guided.

Kensi finished feeding Ellie and then bathed her to get her ready to meet her extended family. "I' m enjoying being your mommy," she kissed her daughter. "You are already so loved by so many people." Her baby's eyes shined. She heard the key turn in the door.

"Kens,"

"Hey baby, is everyone with you?"

He opened the door wider as everyone came in. Kensi brought Ellie straight to Callen. "Eliana, this is your uncle Callen. He saved your life today. He saves a lot of people's lives on a daily basis." She handed the baby to Callen.

"I think he earned The Godfather role," Deeks whispered.

"Agreed," she smiled. "Sorry Sam."

"That's alright, I'll get the next one."

"Oh, oh I I'm not ready for a next one. I'm getting used to this one," Kensi grinned.

"We will definitely keep you posted Samdog, but Kens and I are only children, we might be happy with just one."

"Alright, well if you decide this pretty little angel needs a sibling, Uncle Sam gets The Godfather role." He took Ellie from Callen. "My turn, G."

"Fair enough." Deeks agreed.

Sam looked so natural and comfortable holding little Ellie. Nicole DeChamps came over to him.

"Looks like you had years of practice."

"I miss this. It goes by too fast. Seems like yesterday Michelle and I brought Kam home from the hospital."

"Does it get easier?"

"I miss her everyday, but I learned life has to go on. As hard as it is, I know Michelle, she'd want me to be happy."

"That's good to hear," she smiled.

"So My little Meerkats, how's the new living arrangements?" Deeks needed to know.

"Good, Beale and I are a good team. We have some good role models to follow."

"You're gonna do great. This could be you one day."

"It could," Nell smiled at the possibility.

"So Beale, are you and Nellasaurus getting a puppy," Deeks teased.

"We're thinking about it," he smiled as Nell stood behind him and shook her head No with a grin.

"My turn!" Nell moved over to Sam. "I need some little lady time." She snuggled the baby as she held her close.

Deeks walked over to his wife. "Come here." He pulled her into the kitchen.

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"You do, do you."

"I do. And I love our family. Kens, you've made me the happiest man alive. Aren't you glad you walked into that MMA gym and became smitten with me?"

Kensi rolled her eyes. "You helped me love again, Deeks. You made me realize, I could trust someone with everything, including my heart. You showed me that I am more than just this job. You've made me just as happy."

He took his wife by the waste and began kissing her.

"See you're already working on the second one," Sam interrupted.

"What? I can't kiss my wife?"

Sam shook his head laughing. "This is good. We all needed this."

"We did." Callen came in.

"You all did indeed," Hetty arrived to meet the new baby.

"Hetty, we're so glad you made it."

"Well, I need to meet this precious little girl officially, My dear. Through a hospital window, isn't justice."

"Of course," Kensi took Ellie from Nell. "Ms Henrietta Lange, Meet, Miss Eliana Henrietta Deeks."

Hetty looked up at the couple.

"What? We got something by the infamous Hetty," Deeks half joked.

"I'm quite honored. What ever did I do for this little girl to have my name as her middle name?"

"You did everything, Hetty, everything," Kensi smiled largely handing her the baby.

Hetty winked back at Kensi.

Callen walked outside and looked at the sky. Kensi followed after him.

"Penny for your thoughts?

"Hey Kens. Just crazy how things have changed since Mexico."

"Things always change, we just have to adapt and move forward."

"I know Kens. I just miss the way it was. We were a good team. One of a kind."

"We're still a good team, Callen. We showed that today."

Callen nodded. "You're the only people I've ever let myself love. You're my family. I don't want to lose that."

"I know the feeling. We were all broken and together we are whole. Besides, I kinda think you're stuck with us. You do live above our bar and you named yourself our daughter's Godfather. That gives you staying privileges."

Callen gave his smoldering look, "What do you think Granger thinks looking down on us?"

"I think he'd be proud of us all. I think he would be glad Deeks and I finally got married. I think he'd be happy. I think he's at peace watching all of us."

"He was one of a kind, like Hetty. Like you."

Kensi hugged him. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Hi," a strong accented voice approached. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Callen was shocked to see her.

"You're always welcome Anna. Now I'm gonna go check on my baby." Kensi smiled.

"Sam called me and told me everyone was coming to meet Deeks and Kensi's baby. He told me I should stop by."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

"I heard he had to save you again, today."

"Is that so?"

"That's what he claims," she shrugged.

"Come on, come meet my Goddaughter."

"Your Goddaughter huh? So you're officially The Godfather now. Your gonna give Archady a run for his money," she cackled.

Callen smiled, "I always do."

"Can I introduce my Goddaughter to Anna?" Callen approached Deeks and Kensi.

"Absolutely," Deeks handed her off. "She's getting a little fussy. Hangry like her momma gets."

"Deeks!" Kensi scowled.

"He's not wrong Kens," Callen jumped in.

"Wow, Callen you're siding with me?"

"Against my better judgement guy, I am."

The group laughed. Kensi handed Callen a bottle, "okay Godfather show us what you got."

"I think I can feed a baby, Kens."

"Ok, no one said you couldn't, but after her feeding, she'll need changing."

Callen went white, "SAM, maybe you'd make a better Godfather."

"No, you called the title, you get the duties," he laughed hysterically.

Everyone finally left, leaving the parents a bit exhausted.

"That was a good ending to a terrible day."

"And we have our baby home for the first night."

Kensi looked a little terrified. "Yes, we do."

"We can do this. Together, like we always do."

"Ok," she let out a deep breath. "Together, the three of us."


	7. Chapter 7

"I got her baby, you rest."

"Deeks, I can get her."

"I want to, you can have the next feeding."

Kensi nodded. She was very tired, but didn't want to miss any chance to bond with her child.

She laid in bed for a few, trying to go back to sleep. She was wide awake. She climbed out of bed and walked quietly downstairs. She peered around the corner and watched as the man she loved cradled their daughter while fixing her bottle. She loved seeing him so happy. She had reiterated his promise after Mexico that he would give her everything he had in this life and she did. She gave him the baby he had been wanting, the baby he had visions of during his concussion. Although, he visioned a boy, he had expressed his desire for a girl previously. He got exactly what he hoped for. He was in awe of the little package he was holding in his arms.

"You are perfect in every way princess." His smile was as wide as the ocean he loved. "I can't wait to teach you to surf and shoot and teach you all the things I know. I can't wait to teach you that even though this world seems cruel and bad, there is so much good in it. I used to think being alone was the only way to live. Then something happened. I met your mommy. She showed me the sun behind the dark clouds I was living beneath. That's why she's my sunshine, and so are you. I promise you Eliana, I will give your mommy and you everything I can in this life." He spoke softly as he stood in the kitchen holding her and feeding her.

Their baby cooed. She drank her bottle. She was a strong fighter. She was perfect in every way deeks admires. Kensi snuck up and put her arms around husband.

"I love you, you know that?" She whispered.

"Me or Ellie" he smiled.

"Both" she kissed his bare back.

"I love you too baby, but why are you up? And kissing me like that is not helping me at all through your recovery."

Kensi laughed. "I couldn't sleep. I want to be with her every moment she's awake."

"Me too. You need your rest. You ARE still recovering."

"I'm good, babe. But thank you."

He kissed her gently on her forehead. "You did good, Kens." He said looking back between her eyes and their daughter's.

"We did good," she corrected.

"We did."

"Are you happy with just one?"

"Kens, why are we talking about this already?"

"What Sam said, what you said. I don't know. You look so happy with her, is she going to be enough if we don't have more?

"Kens, what you went through, what Ellie endured, I don't know, I'm not sure I can handle watching you go through that again."

"So, If we just have her, your really ok with that?"

"Absolutely. We can spoil her more. But, I'm not opposed to another one, or practicing for one," he winked. "How long til we can?"

"Deeks!"

He smiled a huge grin. "Listen, all I wanted was to have a family with you. Grow old and Grey with you. Our family can be the three of us or the ten of us..."

"Ten? You want me to have seven more, that's not happening."

He laughed, "ok ok, maybe I was exaggerating at ten. The point is, whatever life has in store for us, I couldn't be happier that it's with you."

"I mean are you sure, I could call Talia. She's probably still pining over you."

"No, no need to call Talia, unless it's to tell her I'm officially off the market. I have been pretty much since I met you. Don't you think it's crazy that it took us almost six years to make our thing official, two more before we got engaged, and in less than a year we managed to finally get married after our long engagement and have a baby. We sure don't do normal."

"No we really don't."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Be honest, did you really think we'd end up here?"

"Honestly, I know I wanted it. I think I wanted it so much, I was afraid it wouldn't happen. Really, I'm not sure I thought it would ever happen. How bout you?"

"I don't know. I don't think I thought it was in you to settle down, Party Marty," she giggled.

"Really? You had to bring Party Marty into it."

"Would you rather I bring Magic Marty in it?"

"Now your just being mean."

"Seriously though, We danced around for so long. As soon as I got discouraged, you'd do something that gave me hope. It frustrated me almost every day."

"But I'd surprise you every now and then. Like with the amazing way I communicate?"

"I'm not sure I'd go that far," Kensi cackled.

He leaned in and kissed her as passionately as that day he first kissed her. "That's amazing communication!" He informed her.

"I guess it's pretty good."

The baby fell asleep in Deeks cuddle as they were chatting. Deeks placed her in the bassinet they had downstairs. They hadn't had a lot of time to talk lately, with Ellie being in the hospital and then kidnapped by a psychopath. Their talks were logistical and what to do next. Now they were reconnecting.

"Are you ready to go back to bed?" He questioned.

"Not really, Can we keep talking?"

"Of course Baby."

"This is nice. Can we promise to always make time for each other?"

"Always."

—

18 years flew by. The couple kept their promises to each other, raising their daughter, but always making time for one another. They taught her everything they knew. They taught her how to be strong and fight any adversity she faced. Deeks taught her to surf, buying her multiple pink wetsuits as she grew, until she was old enough to choose a cornflower blue suit, making Kensi proud. She was certainly her mother's daughter, stubborn yet considerate. She was also her father's daughter, humorous and kind. She was a perfect combination of both her parents. She displayed their strongest characteristics. She was intelligent, and sweet, athletic, yet still a princess. They were happy with just one. Kensi's complications would have put her at risk with another pregnancy, so they opted to be happy with their little family of three. Ellie was getting ready to graduate. She had a strong desire to help people and wanted to become an NCIS agent. Deeks wasn't keen on the idea. As soon as he was able to, he retired from the LAPD and kept his focus on the bar and his princesses. Kensi, On the other hand, was very proud of her daughter's decision to follow in her footsteps. She intended to focus on criminal justice as her major and then apply for NCIS.

"Hey uncle Callen,"

"Hey El," he said sweetly coming downstairs into the bar area. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad had to stop here before we go pick up my graduation dress. He's in the back."

"I can't believe it's been 18 years." He shook his head taking a seat at the booth with his God daughter. Callen had remain living in the apartment above the bar since the day Deeks offered it to him. Although, he and Anna did get married, they decided having Kids was not a mission they wanted to accept. They were happy watching Eliana grow and happy remaining in their jobs at NCIS and ATF. Callen using his skills could tell something was on the young woman's mind. "What's bothering you?"

"Huh?" She looked up confused.

"You have that look in your eyes, the same one your mom gets when your dad does something to annoy her."

Ellie giggled. She knew the look. "He doesn't understand why I want to be an NCIS Agent. I've heard the stories growing up. You guys were an awesome team and amazing agents, I wanna be amazing too."

"You're already amazing, El."

"Thanks uncle Callen, but you know what I mean."

"Have you talked to him?"

"He won't stop rambling for five minutes about all the dangers and the life choices, anytime I bring it up."

"That sounds about right."

She nodded.

"What about your mom?"

"Of course mom supports me. Even if she didn't agree, she would still support me. He does the same when she tries to talk to him."

"He just worries about you, sweetie. We've had a lot of close calls. More than our fair share."

"So you're on his side?"

"I didn't say that, I just think you need to see where he's coming from."

He bright eyes looked at her uncle. "Maybe."

"I know you've heard all the stories over and over, the good and the bad. The good is what your mom focuses on, but those bad times hit your dad hard. He almost lost your mom more times than he could handle."

Ellie nodded again. She knew everything. They were always open with their daughter. They raised her to be independent and knowledgeable. As much as they wanted her to make her own decisions, Deeks' fears always came into play.

"Do you think I'd make a good agent, Uncle Callen."

"The best, Eliana, the best."

"Could you talk to my dad? He respects you so much,"

"He does, does he?"

Eliana laughed. Her eyes lit up any room she was in. Her eyes remained as blue as the ocean, just like Deeks'. Her long brown locks resembled Kensi's.

"You and Aunt Anna will be at the ceremony tonight right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. And I will absolutely talk to your dad."

"Thank you," she scooted out of the booth and hugged her Godfather.

Even through the changes of Deeks retiring, Kensi being boss, the team adjustment, the group stayed tight. Callen was correct, they had endured so much, love, life, trama and injuries, even death and then births, all together. They were family. Celebrating holidays together became a tradition, mostly having the gathering at the bar. It became the hangout on a regular basis as well, just like Deeks intended. At least once a week, they'd meet up to celebrate the good times and not focus on the bad times.

"Hey Callen," Deeks called out as he headed into the main area of his establishment. Deeks dedicates a walk to fallen soldiers, agents and people close to them. Michelle and Hidoko had a special plaque at the top of the wall.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"To see my baby girl graduate. Not really, I have like 12 boxes of Kleenex ready."

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Your an idiot!"

"Only your mother gets to call me that," he said as they all laughed.

"Well, She's right!" Ellie retorted

"Touché, baby girl, Touche."

"Dad, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm graduating high school!"

"You'll always be my baby. He wrapped his arms around her squeezing her tightly as she squirmed.

"Deeks! I thought you were coming here to decorate. What have you two been doing?" Kensi was a bit frantic. "The party is tomorrow and we won't have time tonight. Have you picked up her dress yet?"

"Kens, relax," Callen started. "Anna and I will take care of it tonight. You worry about watching your daughter graduate."

Kensi let out a huge sigh. "I can't believe she's graduating. It seems like yesterday you traded yourself for her." Kensi's eyes began to tear up.

"Mom, seriously! I thought you were tough as Nails. At least that's what Uncle Sam always tells me."

"Usually, but when my only child is graduating high school, I get a pass on being tough."

"Touché," Ellie said.

"That's my girl!" Deeks exclaimed squeezing her through her dismay again.

"Kens, why don't you take El to pick up her dress, Deeks can show me what needs to be done for tomorrow," he winked at Ellie.

"Ya mom, come on. We can get ice cream too!"

"I promise, Kens, Anna and I will have everything perfect."

"Ok, Deeks, DO NOT BE LATE. We have to leave the house by 6 SHARP!" Kensi instructed.

"I'll keep him on task," Callen said.

"You know you're not my boss anymore," Deeks shouted as he watched his wife and daughter walk away.

Kensi flipped her brown and gold locks around giving him a stern look.

"I meant at work. Eh, I'm probably gonna pay for that later," he said to Callen.

"I'd bet on it, guy."

"She's put up with me this long, She'd miss me if she killed me. Unless, she cryogenically freezes me and displays me in our living room as I requested."

"Seriously Deeks?"

"What?" He shrugged.

"Just show me what Kensi wants done," he grinned.

Deeks went over everything Kensi wanted done for their daughter's graduation party.

"So Ellie and NCIS?" Callen started.

Deeks shot him a look.

"Not sold on it huh?"

"I don't know Callen. She asked you to talk to me didn't she?"

"No clue what your talking about," he winked. "You know I'd take her under my wing."

"I was just hoping once she started taking her college classes, she'd change her mind."

"It's in her blood, Deeks."

"I know," he put his head down. "We fought so hard to keep her safe. I just want her to always be safe."

"She just wants your approval."

"I'll always approve of anything she does. We've always supported her and let her make her own choices, while guiding her in the right direction."

"You and Kensi did an amazing job with her. Have you told her anything you just told me?"

"She knows I support her. She knows I'm proud of her. Doesn't she?"

"That's something you need to ask her."

Deeks ran his hands through his still moppy blonde hair, now with a few more greys that he learned not to freak out about. He was still his goofy kid like self 18 years later, and he still had his same nervous tics.

"It's crazy where we ended up, isn't it?"

"That's an understatement." Callen smoldered.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad it was us all together. We were an amazing team."

"Still are," Callen said as they moved things around for Kensi's liking, while working together as a team.


	8. Chapter 8

"Deeks! Let's go!"

"Why does it take dad longer to get ready than both of us combined?" Ellie asked her mom.

"Because, I have to make sure my hair looks like this," Deeks came down stairs and ran his hands through his still shaggy hair. "It's what made your mother fall in love with me."

"No, no it's not at all," Kensi stressed.

"It is a little," he whispered to his daughter.

"Let's go, we're going to be late," Ellie laughed. She loved her dad's humor. Even in the darkest times he could make her laugh.

They dropped their daughter off at the school entrance. Kensi filled with emotion. Flashback to Eliana's first day of kindergarten. He long brown locks pulled back in two pig tails, blue jeans, black hiking boots and a stripped blue and white shirt, camouflaged backpack. Kensi could picture it like it was yesterday. Now her daughter was a grown woman, getting ready to accept her diploma and begin her own path. Her own path, to save people as they had. She was going to attend Harvard University.

The whole team arrived to celebrate Eliana's graduation. After the ceremony, they headed back to the bar. Callen and Anna did a marvelous job of arranging everything.

"Thank you Callen," Kensi hugged him. "It looks amazing. Ellie is so happy."

"You and Deeks did good, Kens."

"We did, didn't we."

Callen looked down. Kensi could see something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I wish Anna and I would have decided to have kids. Thank you for sharing Ellie with me."

"You did save her life. We kinda owed it to you." She laughed.

He hugged his friend tightly. "Go celebrate."

"Thank you again!"

Kensi walked over to Deeks and put her arms around him. "Callen said we did good, I think we did too."

"We did, baby." He watched his daughter greet her guests.

Nell and Beale walks in with their 17 year old son. He was an exact duplicate of Beale, glasses and all. Deeks and Kensi watched as the two interacted.

"Ahhh the little intellectual mutant of the Wonder-twins and our little mutant ninja assassin, this can't be good!" Deeks cringed.

"Oh stop," Kensi chuckled. "They are cute." She and Deeks watched as he handed her a dozen roses.

"In laws," Beale. And over and whispered to Deeks.

"Fragle rock Beale! Let's not get that far ahead of ourselves."

"Well, if they move as slow as you and Kensi, we will be in nursing homes before they go on their first date." Nell reminisced. "If it was t for Ellie's surprise appearance, you two would probably still be trying to pick a date."

"Nell!" Kensi shrieked.

"What?" Nell innocently winked.

"You might be right." Kensi reluctantly agreed.

"They will be at Harvard together Spring semester," Eric beamed. "Early acceptance and all. Shane is a bright boy, like his mom and dad."

"You did good, Beale," Deeks assured.

"Our little spawns growing up to save the world just like us."

"Ok proud dad, today is Ellie's day," Nell patted her husband's back. You can gloat in a few months.

"Oh fine," Eric pouted.

"At least Shane wears pants," Deeks whispered to Kensi.

The party began to wind down. "Don't worry Kensi, Callen and I will clean this place up slick and span tomorrow. Enjoy your time with Eliana." Anna assured her friend.

"Thank you, Anna."

"Thank you for sharing your daughter with us. She has made our lives brighter everyday."

Kensi smiled. She walked back over to Deeks. "Let's take our daughter home." That's what they did. They tucked her in together even though she fussed.

"Give ya this one last time baby girl. My little sunshine." Deeks kissed her forehead. "I love you princess sunshine."

"Dad," she sighed. "I love you too. You and mom both."

"I love you so much," Kensi replied.

"We are bothering very proud of you, and support everything you choose to do." deeks began, "even if it includes dating Beale's son." He sighed.

"Do you mean that daddy?"

"Of course I do," he sat on the side of her bed. "I just worry. Ask your mother," he grinned at Kensi. "I want to keep you safe, but you'll be an amazing kick ass Eliana Deeks. You have Blye in your blood."

Kensi smiled so big at his words. "Let's let her get some sleep." She pulled her husbands hand.

"Can't we watch her sleep like we used to?"

"Dad, that's creepy. You're freaking me out."

"Come on, Deeks. We have things to do."

"Like what, Callen and Anna are cleaning the bar, what could we have to do."

"I'll show you in a few if you just come with me."

"Ohhh," Deeks exclaimed.

"Ewwwe Mom, now you're freaking me out! Gooooo!" She laughed. She loved seeing her mom and dad so happy.

With that they let their daughter be. They succeeded in saving the world one day at a time until it was time to raise their own little mutant ninja assassin to follow in their footsteps and continue on the story of NCIS LA, which they did as well.


End file.
